The Rise of Khalek
by Darth Xelyt
Summary: Khalek fell out of the Stargate into a dense forest where he took a moment to adjust himself. Raising his head he looked out at the forest as the sound of the gate closing drew his attention. A wave of relief washed over him as he realized he had made it away from the Tauri.
1. Chapter 1

Khalek fell out of the Stargate into a dense forest where he took a moment to adjust himself.  
Raising his head he looked out at the forest as the sound of the gate closing drew his attention.  
A wave of relief washed over him as he realized he had made it away from the Tauri.  
He quickly rose to his feet knowing that the humans still desired to hunt him down and moved toward the DHD.  
So many worlds with which to start his rise to power it was hard for him to decide where to begin.  
He decided he needed an army of any type so he typed in an address of a random Goauld planet that he knew and stepped through the gate once again.

He stepped out of the gate his wounds had healed but his clothes still showed signs of blood.  
Suddenly a group of Jaffa surrounded him he could tell they were rebels as they all carried different marks.  
He noticed that most of them had belonged to the former Goauld that ruled this planet.  
Atum had been long dead and Corak now was the homeworld of slaves that had so obviously turned on their masters.

"I am Khalek" he said softly seeing how the Jaffa would react to him

"Human your kind are not welcome here leave immediately" said one of the Jaffa who seemed to be in command

"I have come to reclaim this world in the name of the Goauld" he said smiling at the Jaffa

Suddenly all of the staff weapons activated as the Jaffa prepared to kill the false god.

"I have always wanted a chance to kill a Goauld personally" said the Jaffa smiling

All the staff cannons fired in unison as Khalek used his powers to stop them in the air forcing the orbs to hover around his body like tiny stars.  
He suddenly sent them flying back in the direction they had came killing all the Jaffa around him instantly.  
He then with a happy smile on his face set off toward the nearby Jaffa village.

Upon arriving he noticed this village was the same as all the others Atum's palace was now owned by the Free Jaffa who clearly saw themselves as the rulers of this world.  
His arrival alone clearly caused most Jaffa to run screaming while many of the more brave but foolish Jaffa aimed their staffs at him waiting for him to make the first move.

"I am Khalek I have come to speak with your leader if not I will kill you all" he said serious not wanting to waste more time with these slaves

Suddenly a staff blast shot right as his head he stopped it in midair and forced it to evaporate as the Jaffa that remained silently watched him scared for their lives.

"Who are you and why have you come?" said one of many new Jaffa who showed up with staff weapons and zats

"I was hoping you would arrive quickly" said Khalek stepping toward the First prime of Atum known as Arkad

"I see the Illac Renin is growing well you should be quite proud" said Khalek reading the mind of the weak willed Jaffa

"Answer my questions" said Arkad getting angry at the individual who seemed amused at the situation

Arkad dropped his staff weapon as he was raised into the air as the oxygen was cut off from his lungs.  
The other Jaffa prepared to fire but they too began to fall down suddenly discovering their ability to breathe had been taken away.

"I am Khalek son of Anubis and I have come to inherit all that my father left behind including you" he said enjoying the torture experience that his ancestors had taken pleasure in

Khalek finally released the Jaffa and allowed them a moment to raise themselves from the floor.

"What do you ask my lord" replied Arkad who at this time did not know how to react to the emergence of this new Goauld

"This world now belongs to me as do all of you you will serve me or you can simply die" he said pushing past them and motioning them toward the palace

Khalek knew that the Jaffa would not serve him faithfully as they once did but for now they were all that he had and he did not have the luxury of conquering another Goauld for more resources.  
He discovered among other things the former throne of Atum which suited him fine as he tested it out to see if he wished to keep it.  
A female Jaffa still remembering the days of Goauld occupation and possibly the greed of Arkad himself brought him a new set of clothes which were a dark blue which went with his host well and also reminded him of his father in a way.  
His rise to power had begun and now he had to learn all he could about the current state of the galaxy his fathers legacy had left him.

A number of days later and a bit of redecorating and reviewing the Illac Renin assets as well as going through Atums old tablets and other such things Khalek had discovered that the Goauld Empire was all but dead except for a handful of worlds under the control of Baal who from his memories was not to be trusted in the slightest.  
He had already sent out forces to inform the rest of the Illac Renin that they had a new ruler but whether or not they decided to accept his rule did no concern him right now.  
He had after all discovered this rebel faction had managed to procure a number of Hatak vessels and other such tools that would prove most useful.  
Arkad his new first prime appeared and approached his new master like he had Atum many times before.

"My lord the Jaffa you sent have returned they say that our other worlds have agreed to join you but many unbelievers are fleeing the worlds what should we do?"

"Let them flee they will return soon enough and when they do we will welcome them back with open arms" replied Khalek knowing that the res of the rebels would soon send their forces against him

"Did you reposition the fleet as I asked?" said Khalek reading the Jaffas mind to see if he was lying

"The fleet has moved as you asked my lord though our forces are not as they once were" replied Arkad worried his new god would be displeased

Khalek glanced at his new guards the blue eyes of the Jackal guards that were a favourite of his father stood guarding his doorway.  
He stood up from his throne and looked down at his first prime who still wore the mark of Atum.  
Khalek had decided to adopt the mark of Atum as his own as it suited his propaganda for the Goauld rising again.  
His new fleet was already growing and he had not yet encountered any threats from inside or outside his domain.

Khalek chose to begin growing his domain personally as he ringed aboard his new Hatak vessel that like his fathers was far more advanced then most.  
He knew of many worlds he now knew his fleet was heading towards but with the growing threat from the Ori he knew he had to act quickly.  
Khalek sat on his Peltak as his new fleet jumped into hyperspace and he smiled at all he had so far accomplished in such a short time.

His fleet came out of hyperspace over the planet known as Tartarus where his father had built up much of his own power from it was the perfect place for Khalek to begin reclaiming the power his father once had.  
The facilities defences had long been deactivated by the Free Jaffa who had gone to the planet most of the base was abandoned with his father sacrificing the world for a chance to hit a critical blow to the entire galaxy.  
Khalek watched as his Jackal Guards slowly restored power to the facility and began to reorganize the base for their god.  
Khalek looked over the bases computer and smiled as he learned of more information about his father who had since disappeared without a trace.

He discovered his fathers old throne as he sat upon it felt much more right then the throne of Atum as he tried to relax for a moment contemplating the uses for the facility.

"My lord it seems the facility no longer has the necessary equipment to build the Kull but the defences have been reactivated and we believe we have discovered your fathers shipyard" explained Arkad bowing before his god

"I will have everything replaced it does not matter" replied Khalek wondering if his fellow Goauld would accept him

"Send out message in Goauld I desire to greet any Goauld that may be interested" he said knowing that it may bring unwanted attention

Khalek had taken the liberty of preparing for the party by injecting himself with Naquadah it was a small effort to make his guests feel more at home but also made it easier to use the technology left behind by his father.  
Very few Goauld had arrived and the ones that did were probably hoping for more then a human with the memories of Anubis some probably were already considering taking him as a host but he was smarter then that.

"Brothers and sisters welcome I trust you found your way here easily enough" he said stepping out to meet his guests

"Tell us why we should even be here Khalek" said one Goauld who was clearly angry to have had to come out of hiding

Khalek's smile disappeared for a moment he was angry that his fellow Goauld had become so insolent and foolish he could have killed him but that would defeat the purpose of calling them here.

"The empire has fallen however my father left me with his legacy and I intend to fulfill it as my duty to him and all others who have fallen to our enemies" he replied moving to it on his throne

"I suggest an alliance between us all and I will lead us into a new golden age and once again the slaves will bow at our feet" he said smiling as he looked at his nearby Jackal guards

Appariently they did not take much convincing the Goauld were in hiding or on the run and ofcourse they had next to nothing left thanks to him they finally had Jaffa again and while a few of them had Jackal guards in the final days of the empire the rest were still not used to the new armour of their warriors.  
The Goauld were also quite relieved to finally have a safe haven and were even more greatful when they were granted their own Hatak's which they had gone so long without.

The new Lieutenants of Khalek would now seek to conquer new worlds that were not known by the enemies of the Goauld and would grow the new empire that Khalek had planned.  
Khalek sipped a drink as one of his Jaffa rushed toward him before stopping in a bow.

"My Lord one of our worlds has been attacked by a Prior of the Ori we require your help personally" said the Jaffa

Khalek had heard of these priors that had been appearing and had heard of their powers so he had said that he would handle them personally when possible.  
The gate was dialed as Khalek prepared to step through with a force of Jackal guards.

The Jackal Guards marched through the gate and surrounded it mking sure the prior would not escape the planet and would pay for the attack against the new Goauld empire.  
Khalek stepped out of the gate with a black robe and hood on which slightly reminded the Jaffa of his father.  
Many Jaffa warriors lay dead around the gate as a nearby village burned and out of the trees the prior stepped forward in his white robe also bearing a hood.

"You have seen the power of the Ori now you must leave your evil path and join the path to enlightenment" said the Prior believing him to be a normal Goauld

"You trespass on my lands kill my Jaffa then expect me to join you wow killing you really will be fun" he said mocking the prior

"You are a fall to stand against the power of the Ori" said the prior lighting up his staff and drawing upon his power

"I dont think you understand the situation I am a Goauld he said with a smile as he lifted the Prior into the air

"You will burn for eternity!" yelled the prior before he there was a snap and the prior fell to the ground dead

"The survivors shall be evacuated and our warriors shall be trained to fight these pathetic beings" said Khalek displeased as he turned back to the gate to leave the planet


	2. Chapter 2

The meeting with the remaining Goa'uld on Tartarus that were brave enough to reveal themselves to him had gone far better with the proof that he was able to defeat these priors as these fallen gods wanted to see the priors suffer for the damage one alone could do to their worlds.  
He however continued to grow tired of their petty squabbles and their complaints some called him a human others called him a traitor to the Goa'uld for his fathers achievement o ftaking control of the former system lords.

For the most part these past few hours he had allowed them to speak for he did seek their acceptance as they sought his they just had a strange way of showing it.  
He supposed his human side meant that he was far more easily annoyed then what he would have been if he was in the true form of the gods though his father had given him this curse for a reason he was certain of that.

For the most part it was a love hate relationship with his brothers that now stood before him with some minor exceptions.  
He had already given them new ships and now had even given them a new system lord council meeting chamber they were quickly siezing up worlds that had been lost to the empire for the past decade with the Jaffa rebellion and Replicator invasion.

He studied the faces of each of these surviving system lords or at least the closest thing to one these days it seemed only Ba'al had not been invited due to his obvious betrayal of his father which meant if he was ever caught he would be executed for his trickery.  
Manannan mac Lir in black robes sat closest to him on his left he had been supporting o fhis rule though Khalek knew he had only survived because he had sought to replace the Jaffa with a new secret soldier much like the Kull.

Next to Lir he saw Bel who wore a very revealing outfit which looked like something Olukun would wear which told him he was losing the slaves that made his regular outifts though he was very well known for his ability to produce new improved weapons which meant his tactics were always far different from those of his brethren though many of his kind lacked the sadistic nature of Aziel who wore a red robe much like Sokar though the younger Goa'uld had a pure sense of loyalty which meant he could be trusted far more then the others.  
Next was the well armoured Raiden who trusted noone and was extremely difficult to track he had proven to be very good at hiding himself and Khalek was usnure exactly how much territory he currently held as was how Raiden liked it.

Mars and Zeus both sat next to each other it was this brotherly love that Khalek admired though he knew Mars was far weaker and had only returned to the galaxy at large more recently he knew he also had a new form of soldier to replace the Jaffa though Zeus still used his original Jaffa.  
Another Goa'uld that did not trust him and for good reason perhaps was Anhur dressed in robes much like Ra's the former warmaster of Ra the enemy of his father he held no bad feelings toward him however and any rivalry they shared would be in Anhurs head.

Pelops sat wearing the armour of a spartan hoplite Khalek knew he had been doing rahter well for himself he had heard tales of how strong the Spartan Jaffa were genetically engineered further then their own you could say his Jaffa were the second phase that the rest of the Goa'uld never got access to.  
Finally was Ptah who wore nothing elaborate but a basic white robe and he had not expressed his support or hatred for Khalek but had remained silent the entire meeting and yet he was the most important of all the creator of much of the Goa'uld fleet could spare any number of vessels to their cause.

Khalek could have killed any number of them and absorbed their fleets and territories yet he was not so foolish for unlike the system lords his father had hunted these were far more intelligent and were more worth to him alive then dead.  
So supportive of him or not it seemed they were forced to work together against the current threat of the Tau'ri and the Ori who continued to invade their galaxy from beyond the void of space.

"The Ori continue to summon plagues upon our worlds forcing our servants to succumb to their corruption" said Mac Lir having little faith that any of his living soldiers could oppose the Ori

"No weapon that I have made has been effective against the Priors thus far" said Bel ashamed of his failure

"Orbital bombardment seems to work" said Raiden with a grin that could be seen through the mouth opening in his helmet

"You have killed Priors but you fail to tell us how to defeat their armies destroy their fleets and stop their plagues" said Anhur continually watching Khalek with unblinking eyes

"My father managed to advance our Hatak vessels Ba'al stole this technology but I have offered it to you all freely and so long as you all support me we will be able to force their ships out of each of your territories" said Khalek knowing that if Ptah supported him they could produce the largest armada in Goa'uld history

"We have the power to destroy any world we please with ease but by doing so we only destroy our own resources orbital bombardment is not the answer" replied Khalek to Raiden who he was sure would still be hesitant to destroy his own worlds

"I will lead an attack against one of these Ori warships and attempt to board it if I can I will gain control of it and bring it here for all of you to see" Khalek needed to show their ships were not invincible

"And then what?" asked Zeus having planned for his own house to rise above that of Ra's though now with the fall of the empire had been reduced to next to nothing

"Then we will have to find a way we can all fight the Priors and we will find a way to defeat the Chappa'ko to stop reinforcements from entering our galaxy" the truth was Khalek was uncertain of how to do that

"I will leave now and when I return you will all pledge your full support to me" said Khalek hoping all agreed

Luckily there were no objections and though it had proven difficult he believed they had finally begun to accept that he was right for this role.  
Now he needed to work out just how he was going to take on an Ori warship with as few losses as possible and most importantly of all without being killed.


End file.
